They love each other
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jack and Liz love each other, Liz doesn't know what to do and Jack is just confused...to see what happens read. rated K for mature lanuage. Btw I own nothing.


She loves him, and she's not sure what to do about it. It's Jack, her best friend, Jack the one that makes fun of her all the time, that gives her half assed compliments like : I like your shark eyes, and other things, sometimes involving her shoes, her age, and how ridiculously unattractive she is.

Why would she love him? She wonders that all the time. Why would she love the man that tortures her everyday, and couldn't possibly ever love her? Because, sometimes he smiled at her, and it's a big smile, one she's never seen on him before, and then his eyes, his liquid blue eyes will sparkle.

It's his grey hair that really gets to her it's so distinquished. Actually really it's when he does compliment her and means it like today.

"Lemon, I hardly reconized you" He said and she blushed, because he said it in a way that meant she looked beautiful.

"Thank you"

"How did you know I meant that in a nice way?"

"Because your eyes sparkled." She smiled at him and walked away, she had to draw in her breath slowly, and press her hand to her excited stomach, he always had that effect on her.

He shook his head as she walked away. _Good_ _God Lemon how do you do that to me? _Because you see Jack was feeling the exact same thing that Liz was. He had to let himself breath when he finally couldn't see her anymore and, his stomach was definitly doing some flips that a tums wouldn't cure. _Damn her. _

He loves her, and he's not sure why. She's Lemon for Christ sake, with bi-curious shoes, and her age - she was way older then any other woman he dated. Maybe that's it, maybe he loves her because she's so different. However, he is still at a loss for how he can think she's beautiful now, after all these years of thinking that she was ugly. Well, when she leaned over just right, in the opposite direction of him, the curve down her back was just the way he likes it. Then when she leaned over his desk..there was never too much of that, he realized that her breasts were actually pretty great. No if he was really going to say what he found most beautiful about her, it would be when he makes her smile or laugh, and she's generally happy. It isn't often that he can make her smile that special smile, but when he does – oh wow that feeling, that feeling of everything stopping and it just being him and her in that room, those laughing sounds she makes echo in his mind the rest of the day, and everytime he thinks of it, which is pretty much every other second, he smiles. Sometimes Johnathan asks him what he smiling about then Jack denies smiling, and then Johnathan proceeds to tell him that he hasn't stoped smiling since his meeting with Liz. Of course then Jack stops smiling for just a minute as he realizes that he's in love with her and then decides to just continue smiling.

Jack had returned to his office after that little interlude. When Johnathan steped in, Jack was smiling again.

"Did she smile at you again?"He asked.

"Hmm?"Jack asked smiling completely somewhere else, possibly with Liz.

"Did she smile at you, that mystery girl you always talk about?"

"Oh she did more then that."Jack smirked

" did you kiss her, did she make out with you?"Johnathan kept guessing.

"No" Jack smiled a boyish smile. " She said my eyes sparkled"

"Yep, that's a huge singal" Sarcasum rolled off Johnathan's tounge.

"It wasn't a signal, it was just...really nice, you know, I mean and when she walked away...damn"

"what did you get an erection?"

"No no no , my chest cleched, and I couldn't breath, she was so beautiful when she walked away, and when she spoke, and well she's beautiful all the time"

"She must be if you love her"

"Definitly Johnathan definitly"

Liz also returned to her office, what Jack referred to as a closet, and sat down. That was when Jenna showed up.

"Hey, you've got that ridiculously huge smile on your face, and you're glowing" Jenna stated the obvious.

"Yeah"Liz didn't even look up from her papers, as she looked through them in a daze, and a smile.

"Well what happened with him, this guy you won't tell me anything about?"

"He complimented me like a real compliment which is weird for him, I told you he works here right?"Liz asked as she looked up.

"Yeah so who is he, is he that one janitor"

"what the one who chews raseberry gun all the time...ew no"Liz made a disgusted face and then pretended to puke.

"Liz come on tell me!"Jenna begged.

"fine..." and Elizabeth Lemon gave in, she motioned for her best friend to come around the desk, and she did, Liz spoke softly into her ear. "..it's um well it's _Jack" _The gasp that followed from Jenna's lips was not a surprise to Liz she was expecting it.

"You know you have to marry him"

"You already told me that"

"So wait...how do you feel about him?"

"Well Jenna, I kinda..ya know...sorta...love him"

"What?"

"How are you that surprised I know you thought there was something going on this whole time"

"Well yeah"


End file.
